Le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse
by Un raton-laveur lunatique
Summary: Oui, c'est fascinant comme le temps peut être à la fois court pour ceux qui s'amusent et long pour celui qui est le dindon de la farce . McGonagall, Flitwick et Chourave sont d'excellente humeur. Rogue beaucoup moins. OS.


Le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse

19h10. Les Trois Balais (Pré-au-lard)

Vendredi soir, chose étonnante, les directeurs des quatre maisons de Poudlard à savoir McGonagall, Flitwick, Chourave et Rogue (que les trois autres avaient difficilement réussi à traîner hors de son cachot pour lui faire respirer un peu l'air du dehors, sous l'oeil bienveillant de Dumbledore qui n'en revenait pas qu'ils aient grandis si vite) sont assis autour d'une même table et discutant de sujets et d'autres, en arrivent au nouveau potin en date entre les murs du Poudlard.

Enfin, pas n'importe quel potin non plus, faut pas croire que les directeurs des maisons ont du temps à perdre à écouter toutes les rumeurs qui circulent... (1) Là, c'est du croustillant, du choquant, du sujet de polémique: Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley avait été surpris dans la salle de bain des préfets en train de... de... faire un scrabble. Oui c'est ça. Un strip-scrabble. Il n'était écrit nul part qu'on avait pas le droit de jouer au scrabble dans la salle de bain des préfets mais dans la mesure où ça s'était su ça faisait assez mauvais genre.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce pauvre Weasley arriverait à ses fins, pouffe Chourave, il n'est pas très... dégourdi.

-Et je n'aurais pas pensé Miss Granger capable de ça, continue Flitwick, quoique à la réflexion...

-Si elle est tombée sur un bouquin suffisamment convaincant... ose McGonagall.

-On ira lui demander ce qu'elle a lu dernièrement, rit Chourave.

-Et Weasley qui croyait que c'était pour son physique de Dieu grec qu'elle couchait avec lui, ricane sarcastiquement Rogue qui jusque là n'a pas décroché un mot, en tout cas j'espère qu'elle a bien appris les sorts de contraception qui vont avec parce que si ces deux là font des petits...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais a une telle grimace de dégoût que les autres arrêtent immédiatement de rire. Relevant les yeux de son verre, il jette un regard dédaigneux à la cantonade. Chourave cherchant à se montrer aimable avant que l'ambiance devienne aussi irrespirable qu'un vieux fond de botte humide se permet de demander:

-Oh, alors vous désapprouvez ce que ces deux jeunes ont fait ?

-Évidemment ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, ils auraient chacun eu 50 points en moins.

-Oh bien sûr. Mais si il s'agissait Draco Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson je suppose qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème, marmonne suffisamment fort Mc Gonagall pour être entendue de Rogue mais en évitant soigneusement d'avoir l'air de s'adresser à lui.

-Ce serait certes, moins vomitif à évoquer que Weasley et Granger...

-C'est vous qui le dites...

-... mais c'est toujours, continue-t-il comme si de rien n'était, quelque chose de stupide ! Ils ont rien de mieux à faire ? Je peux leur rajouter du travail si ça leur manque.

-C'est de leur âge, avance Chourave.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est une explication ! Ils ont 16 ans donc ils deviennent de vrais obsédés. Pourquoi en éprouvent-ils le besoin ? Ce serait presque effrayant ! »

...

Le professeur Mc Gonagall, le regard vicieux, 0,55 gr d'alcool par litre de sang (2), croise les jambes façon_ Basic Instinct_ et s'accoudant au dossier de sa chaise dans une pose théâtrale, prononce d'une voix toute aussi théâtrale LA question qui conclut magnifiquement le débat ainsi que la pensée de tous:

« Severus, dites nous, avez-vous déjà fait l'amour avec une femme ?

À sa droite le professeur Flitwick, quasiment le même taux d'alcoolémie, regardant le chiffre au fond de son verre dans une attitude faussement nonchalante, ajoute d'une voix qui se veut très professionnelle:

-Ou avec un homme, c'est vous qui voyez.

Assise à la même table le professeur Chourave, taux d'alcoolémie équivalent, les joues naturellement roses si bien que maintenant on dirait que c'est de la peinture qu'elle a sur le visage susurre en dernière conclusion:

-Et sans payer, bien sûr. »

Severus est tenté de leur demander si ils n'ont pas envie d'essayer de se carrer une des citrouilles d'Hagrid là ou il pense voir si c'est plus marrant que d'oser lui poser une question aussi... désobligeante !

Il se lève dignement sous les regards amusés et curieux de ses confrères et, s'enroulant dans sa cape (la laine tient toujours plus chaud que la dignité) part avec ces dernières paroles: « Je n'ai pas à répondre aux questions indiscrètes de trois vieux trucs lubriques. »

_Petrificus_

On dirait que finalement il va rester avec les trois vieux trucs lubriques. En même temps il aurait pu se souvenir que Flitwick était probablement doué en sortilèges puisque c'est un peu lui le prof de sortilèges et enchantements de Poudlard (même à moitié beurré)...

Bref, les trois vieux trucs lubriques trouvant extrêmement drôle de voir Snape totalement figé dans, ce qu'il espérait être une sortie en beauté, rient comme des adolescents. Flitwick rapproche progressivement Rogue de la table dans un bruit de meuble que l'on traîne. Une fois qu'il est suffisamment près de la table Chourave lui grattouille le menton, déclenchant une nouvelle hilarité:

-Ne t'en vas pas si vite jeune vierge effarouché.

(Rogue n'apprécie pas beaucoup de la voir ensuite s'essuyer les doigts dans la veste de la femme assise derrière.) Elle se fait des couettes et on la confond avec une collégienne. Vraiment. Sinon elle, Flitwick et McGonagall se teignent en roux et il peuvent passer pour les remplaçants des jumeaux Weasley. Si, si.

Les trois professeurs en question n'ont effectivement plus trop l'intention de se comporter en adultes respectables (merci les cocktails !) et ont aussi bien l'intention de se venger du professeur trop partial qui terrorise leurs élèves à longueur de semaine. Et en plus la discussion leur semble diablement passionnante. Ils se regardent donc entre eux, chacun un sourcil relevé, dans une attitude de parfaits conspirateurs.

9h12 Bureau de Dumbledore.

En ce samedi matin à Poudlard, les directeurs de maison à l'exception de Rogue avaient été convoqués dans le bureau de leur bien-aimé supérieur Dumbledore et pouvait se vanter de s'y trouver avec le teint relativement frais si on tient compte de la gueule de bois qu'ils avaient eu au réveil.

Bref, Dumbledore toujours soucieux du bien-être de ses hôtes leur propose des sièges ainsi que des biscuits. Les trois concernés, droits et impassibles s'assoient et prennent un gâteau en forme de petits nuages, sans pour autant manger (seule Chourave finit par grignoter un bord) se demandant pour quelle raison ils sont là bien qu'ils en aient une vague, mais alors trèèès vague idée.

Dumbledore prend le temps de s'enfiler 8 biscuits (à croire qu'il n'avait pas prit de petit déjeuner) avant de croiser les mains devant sa bouche pour ne pas que ses interlocuteurs voient le sourire qui menace de la déformer.

… Non, dans la mesure où Flitwick luttait pour ouvrir les deux yeux en même temps, où Chourave avait la tête renversée sur le dossier de sa chaise et où McGonagall semblait ne plus se souvenir de son propre nom, Dumbledore aurait pu approcher son visage à moins de 5cm de visage de ses professeurs sans que ceux ci réagissent.

Heureusement, Dumbledore ne s'en formalise pas et attire leur attention à l'aide d'un cor de chasse, qui les fait en premier lieu tomber de leurs chaises respectives.

Dumbledore: il faut le reconnaître, certaines inventions moldues sont bien sympathiques.

McGonagall (se relevant): oui, sympathiques...

Dumbledore: Mes chers euh.. petits, je trouve ça bien que de temps en temps vous sortiez vous amuser... Mais pas au point de donner aux élèves des raisons de douter de votre droiture.

McGonagall- Flitwick- Chourave: pardon ?

Dumbledore (tenant un papier): Et bien... Je pense que rentrer ˝complètement torchés, chantant _Montre nous ta bite Hélène_˝ n'est pas vraiment... une attitude exemplaire.

McGonagall-Flitwick-Chourave: … _Montre nous... _QUOI ?! Mais on la connaît même pas cette chanson !

Dumbledore: Ah. Dommage vous aurait bien demandé de me l'apprendre, elle a l'air amusante.

McGonagall: oui, amusante...

Dumbledore (sur un ton badin): sinon, votre soirée a été agréable ?

Chourave (soudain souriante): oui, plutôt. Très divertissante !

Flitwick (amusé): c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Dumbledore: vous m'en voyer ravi ! … Un autre gâteau ? Mais Severus pour sa part n'a pas l'air d'avoir apprécié cette sortie... Je me trompe ?

McGonagall -Flitwick- Chourave (se retiennent de rire): Oh. Il ne nous a rien dit à ce sujet. … Enfin, pas qu'on se souvienne.

…

McGonagall: […] le faire sortir pour la première fois de l'année [...]

Flitwick: […] devrait nous remercier […]

Chourave: […] finir par moisir dans ces cachots […]

Flitwick: […] devenir un nid à araignées […]

McGonagall: […] l'avons aidé […]

Chourave: […] grâce à nous […]

Flitwick: […] prendre conscience […]

McGonagall: […] très instructif […]

...

Il en résulte finalement deux choses: -McGonagall, Flitwick et Chourave éviteront de boire de l'alcool.

-Rogue ne voudra plus jamais sortir avec eux.

Conclusion: les trois premiers quand ils ne sauront pas quoi faire, iront boire de la tisane et du sirop de fraise dans le bureau du dernier. =)

* * *

(1) Ils ne font que les lancer ;)

(2) 0,55gr/L c'est pas énorme mais précisons que les profs de Poudlard ne sont pas (contrairement à certaines rumeurs lancées un jour par Lee Jordan...) des adeptes de la bouteille. Donc ils sont pas bourrées mais déjà un peu plus causants.

Dernière remarque: j'espère que ce n'était pas trop mauvais ^^'


End file.
